


A Heart Full of Love

by CarneySibley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exegol (Star Wars), F/M, Humor, Les Misérables References, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarneySibley/pseuds/CarneySibley
Summary: Ben and Rey, reunited at last on Exegol, break into one of Broadway's most famous love songs.  Emperor Palpatine can't resist singing counterpoint.This is a stand-alone companion to my WIP,Reylo: The Musical, which tells the Reylo story in edited Broadway show tunes but diverges from canon post-TLJ.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LochTayBoatSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LochTayBoatSong/gifts).



> LochTayBoatSong, I know how much you wanted Ben and Rey to have this song for a love duet, but I just couldn't fit it into my Act III plot. The only realistic candidate for Eponine was Finn, and he'll be too busy leading a Stormtrooper rebellion! Hence, I went with your other suggestion and let Palpy interject a few choice remarks. I hope you enjoy it!!

_**The Emperor's Throne Room, Exegol**  
  
_

To the tune of "A Heart Full of Love" from _Les Miserables  
_

**BEN:**

A heart full of love

A heart full of song

Though I did everything all wrong

Oh Force, for shame!

I have renounced my wicked name

Left Ren behind

Came straight here

You to find

**REY:**

A heart full of love

A love that is mine

**BEN:**

My name is Ben forevermore

**REY:**

It suits you fine

**BEN:**

Rey, I don't know what to say

**REY:**

Then make no sound

**BEN:**

I was lost

**REY:**

Now you’re found

**BEN:**

A heart full of light

**REY:**

A night bright as day

**BEN:**

And I will never go away

Rey, I will stay!

**REY:**

Our dyad we will never break

**BEN:**

Do I dream?

**REY:**

I'm awake

**BEN:**

A heart full of love

**PALPATINE** _(in counterpoint):_

You’re as weak as your granddad

**BEN** & **REY:**

A heart full of you

**PALPATINE** _(in counterpoint):  
_

So distracted by a girl

**BEN:**

Our fingers touched and then I knew

**REY:**

I knew it too

**PALPATINE** _(in counterpoint):  
_

But the girl will betray you

Strike me down

Become me

Destiny

**BEN:**

From today

**REY:**

Every day

**BEN** & **REY (PALPATINE):**

And it isn't a dream (as for Skywalker)

Not a dream (he will never)

After all (leave alive)

**Author's Note:**

> "A Heart Full of Love" from _Les Miserables_  
>  Original English lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer; music by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonberg


End file.
